villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barbarian Beasts
The Barbarian Beasts are a group of vicious monsters summoned from the Oblivion by Imperious and antagonists from Power Rangers Mystic Force. Members 50-Below 50-Below is a yeti-themed leader of Barbarian Beasts and uses a hockey-stick-like weapon in combat, as well as powerful ice attacks. After Imperious told him and Fightoe that he planned to overthrow the Master, they pointed out Koragg would never go through with such a plan due to being so loyal to the Master. However Imperious sent 50-Below and Fightoe to destroy the dark knight so he wouldn't get in their way and they managed to defeat him, leaving him for dead. The two Beasts then confronted the Rangers, but they couldn't defeat 50-Below, especially when he threw all their attacks back at him. Weakened, they tried to take the easy way out by getting Daggeron to use Jenji and he reluctantly agreed, but 50-Below attacked the genie, allowing Fightoe to capture him. The two Beasts proceeded to knock Daggeron off the dock they were fighting on, then taunted the Rangers on being so easy to defeat, before heading back to the Underworld. 50-Below and Fightoe then turned Jenji over to Imperious, who made him grant a wish that the Rangers never existed. But the Rangers managed to get this wish undone thanks to the Tribunal of Magic and confronted the two Beasts again with 50-Below taking on the Solaris Knight. They continued to easily beat the Rangers, but then Koragg showed up, fighting the yeti Beast and suddenly, the Rangers were given new Legend Warrior powers by the Tribunal of Magic for learning their lesson about taking the easy way out. Using their new powers, the Rangers made Fightoe flee, leaving 50-Below on his own and he attempted one last attack. However the Rangers used a combined attack to blast the yeti Beast into his own ice, destroying him. Warmax Warmax is a samurai-themed Barbarian Beast and uses a sword in combat, as well a powerful energy blasts. After he was first freed along with the other Beasts, he bumped into Koragg as he was walking past and demanded an apology from the dark knight, but Koragg refused and when Warmax attacked him, he easily blocked it. The samurai beast was then sent to take on the Mystic Force Rangers and he proved able to easily outfight them, even injuring Chip, the Yellow Ranger, and Xander, the Green Ranger. Warmax eventually grew to giant size, successfully fighting off the Rangers in their Mystic Titan forms until Xander rejoined the battle and brought him down. Shrieker Shrieker is a slightly insectoid Barbarian Beast and can unleash a powerful sonic attack. It was the second Beast sent to fight the Rangers and when they confronted it, it was grown to giant size by Imperious. Shrieker was easily able to fight the Rangers Mystic Titan forms and the Solar Streak Megazord and even their combined attack did nothing to it. It returned to normal size and continued to devastate the Rangers, until Chip arrived and succeeded in reflecting one of Shrieker's sonic attacks back at it. This made her severely weaken and it was finally destroyed by a combined attack from the Rangers and Solaris Knight. Fightoe Fightoe is a bulldog-themed Barbarian Beast and uses dark magic, which he projects from a staff that he carries. After he and 50-Below were informed of Imperious' plan to overthrow the Master, they pointed out Koragg wouldn't go along with such a plan. However the sorcerer commanded the two Beasts to get the dark knight out of the way and they succeeded in taking him down, leaving him for dead. FIghtoe and 50-Below then went to a pier to fight the Rangers and they proved unable to defeat the two Beasts, so they tried to take the easy way out. The Ranger asked Daggeron to use Jenji, which he reluctantly did, but Fightoe captured the genie, much to the Mystic Force's shock. He and 50 Below mocked the Rangers before returning to the Underworld and handing Jenji over to Imperious, who made the genie grant him a wish that the Rangers never existed. However the Rangers managed to get the wish reversed with help from the Tribunal of the Magic and took on Fightoe giant sized with their Titan Megazord. They succeeded in cutting the top of his staff in half and he retreated, but he and 50-Below fought the Rangers again. But when the Mystic Force used their new Legend Warrior powers, Fightoe was weakened and retreated, leaving 50-Below to be destroyed. However Imperious banished the Beast to the Nether Dimension and cast a spell that merged his power with the being, Ursus, an enormous robotic being. It managed to defeat Daggeron in the Solar Streak Megazord, but the Rangers managed to destroy it with their new Manticore Megazord. Enemies *Xander Bly *Charlie "Chip" Thorn *Daggeron *Jenji *Koragg *Nick Russell *Madison "Maddie" Rocca *Vida "V" Rocca Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Teams Category:Barbarian Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Organizations Category:Partners in Crime Category:Dissolved Organizations